Many fittings are available to be used with pieces of 2" by 4" lumber to create useful products, such as sawhorses, staging, scaffolds, and holders for other lumber sizes and logs. Examples of such fittings are disclosed in U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,096 illustrates and describes a convertible trestle leg assembly to support 2" by 4" lumber in either position to create a sawhorse.
U.S. D. Pat. No. 251,018 illustrates a sawhorse table conversion bracket, which drops over an upstanding 2" by 4" piece of lumber, and then supports an end of another piece of like lumber arranged perpendicularly to the first piece. By using four of these conversion brackets and several pieces of lumber covered with a piece of lumber or plywood, then a table, staging or scaffolding is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,814 discloses a sawbuck, using leg assemblies of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,096, to create a sawhorse. Then on the 2" by 4" piece of lumber of this sawhorse, two drop over and down supports are positioned, spaced apart, presenting their integral upright Vee shaped receivers to position a log for the subsequent cutting thereof.
These two spaced apart drop over and down supports, in another embodiment, are also provided with modified Vee supports having oppositely spaced cutouts, with pairs thereof, respectively supporting boards of specific widths.
These many fittings provide persons with many options to build items that help them accomplish other tasks. Yet there remains an opportunity to improve these fittings to lower their production costs, and also their shipping costs, while still retaining all their advantages.